


Only 90s Kids Remember

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 90s shit, M/M, Overlord AU, Time Travel, fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Rich corners Jeremy in the school bathroom and tells him about a pill that lets you travel through time. It’s then up to Jeremy and Michael to save the future from a dictator known as the Squip.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy sighed in annoyance. “No, I’m serious! Michael, Rich Goranski really cornered me in the bathroom after play rehearsal and told me he was a time traveler!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Jeremy, he was obviously trying to fuck with you! He's not a time traveler.”

“Just listen to me, okay? Do you think Rich is smart enough to think this shit up?” Jeremy was skeptical too, of course, but it sounded too strange to be a prank. 

“All he'd have to do is Google it!”

“I don’t think he knows how to use Google.”

“Why wouldn't he know how to use Google?”

“I don’t know, okay? Look, hear me out. Do you want to hear his story or not?”

Michael sighed. “Fine.”

“Alright. So he corners me, right? Tells me he time travels. But he can only do it once, and he used his one time. He said he went to the future and it was fucked up. Like, just a few months from now. Some kind of evil overlord? He said he tried to fix it, but it was too late, so he told me to go to Payless Shoes–”

Michael groaned. “And you seriously believe that?!”

“Listen to me!” Jeremy shouted, pausing their video game. “He said a guy at Payless could hook us up with that time travel shit. He told me to go the past, though? Something about stopping that bad guy before he gains too much power?”

“Time travel. From Payless. Seriously?”

“I know, it sounds crazy!”

“It is crazy!” 

“...Anyways, for $400, we could save the future!”

“Jeremy, what the fuck!”

“Can’t we just go to the mall and check it out?”

“Will that make you stop talking about it?”

“Absolutely!” Jeremy said. 

Michael groaned. “Fine!”

“Really?!”

“Yes!”

“Let’s go! Now!” Jeremy stood up. 

Michael huffed, dropping his controller. “Yeah, alright.”

————

Jeremy pulled Michael in through the Payless doorway. “How do we ask about this?”

Michael shrugged. “Dunno.”

“We can’t just ask about time travel, they’ll think we’re crazy!”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “That's because it is crazy.”

“Fine, unbeliever. You can stay over here while I check it out.”

Michael snorted. “Fine. Go on, then.”

“Fine, I will.” Jeremy hesitated, nervous of speaking to a stranger about such a strange topic without Michael, but his need to prove Michael wrong outweighed his anxiety, so he stepped forward toward the registers. 

Michael watched with a grimace. He just wanted to hurry up and get out of here. He was also tired of Jeremy talking about Rich so much.

An awkward conversation and a stunned Jeremy later, he returned to Michael with a blank face, shoebox in hand. 

“Nice, shoes.”

Jeremy wordlessly shook his head, opening the box to show its true contents: two small pill-like capsules. “Th-The guy said he gave me two because it was starting to get ‘desperate times’,” he mumbled, blinking in amazement. 

Michael scoffed. “What? What is that? Ecstasy or something?”

“No!” Jeremy said, pulling Michael away from a girl coming into the store. “Supercomputers! That time travel!”

“How do you know this isn't a rip off?”

“I don’t!” Jeremy said with just as much enthusiasm. 

“Great.” Michael grimaced. “Well, I guess if we're drugged we'll be drugged together.” 

“You like drugs, Michael. Don’t lie.”

“Hush. Give me one.”

“Can we get something to eat first?” Jeremy complained. 

Michael scoffed. “What? You want to eat now? Instead of taking possible time machine pills?”

“Mike, what if the past doesn’t have chili fries?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Invent them.”

“No, we have to save the world!”

“With chili fries.”

“We’re getting chili fries whether I have to invent them or not,” Jeremy muttered. 

Michael snorted. 

“Do they have chili fries in 1995?”

“How should I know?”

“You’re a retro food guy, aren’t you? Food’s your thing, old movies are mine?” 

Michael shrugged. “More of a drink guy. Thought you knew me better than that, Jerm,” he teased.

“I-I do! I’m sorry, I overestimated you.” Jeremy smirked. 

“Wow, rude.” Michael laughed. “Go buy your fries.”

“Now or in 1995?”

“Your choice, but make it quick. I'm tired.”

Jeremy sighed. “Pills I guess. Here.” He handed one to Michael once they were far from the Payless. “Oh, the guy said after you take it, under no circumstances drink Mountain Dew.”

“Why not?”

“I dunno. He said not to ask.”

“Weird.” Michael shrugged. “Well, here we go.” He popped the pill in his mouth.

Jeremy quickly did the same with the other. 

Michael paused. “Now what's supposed to happen?”

Jeremy sighed. “Guess I’m a chump.”

Michael shrugged. “Win some lose some, right?”

“Lost $400, my dignity, and your trust.”

“You didn't lose my trust!” Michael reassured.

“I’m an idiot either way!”

Michael shrugged again. “Maybe, but now we're idiots together, right?”

Jeremy smiled a little. “Yeah, ‘cuz you trusted me enough to come here with me, huh?”

Michael nodded. “We're both fools.”

“You’re so right. Can we get chili fries now? I need to drown my sorrows.” Jeremy sighed, already feeling a headache coming on. 

Michael nodded. “I'll pay.”

“I don’t have any money anyways,” Jeremy muttered, tossing the shoebox into a trash can and starting the journey to the food court. 

Michael patted him on the back. “I know, buddy. That's why I offered.”

“I’m sad.”

“I know, buddy.”

“I hope we didn’t just swallow bombs.”

Michael snorted. “This isn't SpongeBob.”

“I know, those bombs were pies.” Jeremy elbowed Michael. “Let’s just eat. I have a headache.”

Michael quickly ordered their food, grabbing the tray and leading Jeremy back to their table. 

“I totally overestimated Rich. Or underestimated. Not sure.” Jeremy stuffed a hot fry into his mouth. “This blows.”

“Blows like a thirsty gay on a Grindr date,” Michael agreed solemnly.

“I understand some of those words.”

Michael just rolled his eyes, patting Jeremy's back. “That's okay, bud.”

“We’re a mess. A huge mess.” Jeremy groaned. 

“Yes,” Michael agreed, swiping one of the fries.

“Ugh, do you hear that?” Jeremy looked around for something. 

“Hear what?”

“Like, a ringing? High pitched?”

“Huh?” Michael blinked. “Kinda?”

“It’s like they’re drilling or something somewhere,” Jeremy mumbled. 

“Yeah, I wonder what that is,” Michael hummed, looking around idly.

“Maybe a store is renovating?” 

“Mayhaps.”

“God, it’s loud.”

Michael tsked. “What _is_ that?”

Jeremy kept looking around. “I don’t fuckin’ know.”

Michael grimaced. “Should we get out of here?”

“Your place or mine?”

“Doesn't matter, let's just get out of here.”

“You’re right– Wait!” Jeremy froze. “It’s Christine!” He pointed across the food court. 

“Oh,” Michael turned to look. “Christine.”

Jeremy eyed her. “She’s with Jake?”

“Ah. Rich's friend.”

“Yeah. What about it?”

Michael shrugged. “Nothing. Can we go? I know Christine is here but god that sound is annoying.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry. I guess I really have no chance with her anyway, huh?” 

“That's not true! You totally have a chance. Who wouldn't like you?”

“Everyone. Let’s just go.” Jeremy stood up. 

“No, wait-” Michael jolted. “What the fuck?”

“What? What happened?” 

“I don't- Ow!”

“What?! Michael, what’s going on?”

“I don't know!” He jolted again, a hand on his head. “Shit!”

“Michael?!” Jeremy reached out to brace him, but grabbed his own head when a sharp pain shot through it. “What the fuck?” he echoed. 

“What the fuck was in those pills?!”

Jeremy nearly fell over. “I don’t know!”

“Ah!”

Jeremy gasped, everything going black. 

Michael wasn't far behind.

\------

Jeremy opened his eyes and sat up, his headache gone. He looked around. “What the hell?” He shook Michael, who was on the floor beside him. Wait, when did they fall to the floor? He couldn’t remember. Where was their table? He kept shaking Michael. “Dude? I think we’re in a furniture store.”

Michael groaned. “What?”

“Look around, man, where are we?” Jeremy pulled him up into a sitting position. 

Michael winced, rubbing his head. “Where- what happened?”

“Somebody must have moved us?”

“To _where_? What's going _on_?”

Jeremy refocused, looking around them again. “Definitely a furniture store. I-I don’t know what happened. Why is all the furniture so old?”

Michael sucked his teeth, getting to his feet. “Maybe it's vintage?”

Jeremy stood up, too. “I didn’t know we had a place like this in the mall.”

“Me neither. Must be new.” Michael shrugged.

“Huh. Well, no one called the hospital on us, and my wallet’s still here. It was empty already though.” Jeremy tried to reason with himself. “I think they just moved us out of the way. We should go.”

Michael huffed. “Yeah.”

“I feel like a nap. Even if we were just passed out. Nap sound good?” Jeremy started out of the store. 

“God, it sounds amazing.”

“Hell yeah.” They exited the place and began back toward the parking lot.

Michael sighed. “Does something feel off to you?”

“A little? Probably those stupid pills.”

“God.” Michael sighed.

“It’s my fault. I’ll make it up to you soon, I promise.” Jeremy sighed too.

Michael shrugged. “It's fine. It was an experience, right?”

“A bad one.”

“Still an experience! Just means we're that much closer to leveling up, right?”

“Leveling up? In real life?”

“Yeah!”

“You think big, Mike.” Jeremy stopped. “Do the tiles in here look different to you?”

Michael looked down. “Huh.”

“We came in this way, I didn’t notice this. And where’s the movie theatre?” Jeremy turned around. “There’s a mini golf place?”

“Since when?! Where the fuck? What part of the mall is this?”

“The exit!”

“What? No, this- are we sure we're in the same mall? Like-” Michael looked around, eyes catching on a stand. “Holy shit.”

“What? What is it?” Jeremy whipped around. 

“'Apocalypse of the Damned, brand new action shooter'.”

“Wait, _what?!_ ” Jeremy was next to the stand in seconds. “Pristine copies?! What’s going on?! This game is twenty years old!”

“What the fuck is going on?!”

“N-Newspaper. We need a newspaper. That’s how they do it in movies.” Jeremy ran across the walkway in search of anything with a date. 

“They don't sell newspapers in the mall!”

“You know I’m an idiot, Michael!”

“Just- Come on!” Michael grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the exit.

Jeremy let Michael pull him, staring back at the video game stand. “This is fucked up.”

“Jeremy, this is fucked up.”

“I just said that! What’s happening, Michael? I want to go home.”

“Me too.” Michael sighed. 

“I– Jesus fuck, look at the cars in the parking lot.”

Michael's eyes widened. “Jeremy, if this is you fucking with me–”

“How the fuck would I be able to do something like this?!” Jeremy snapped. “And why?! You know I’m a dumbass!”

“I don't know!”

“I’m freaking out too!”

Michael gulped. “What if-”

“Michael, that’s insane. I already told myself the pills didn’t work. Maybe Rich did this?”

Michael dropped down to sit on the curb, pulling his phone out. “No service.”

“What do you mean no service?” Jeremy stayed standing, whipping out his own cell. “What the hell? No mall wifi either.”

“Oh god. This is so fucked.”

“We didn’t time travel. We didn’t.” Jeremy had gone from hopeful to in denial. 

“Fuck, my car isn't even here.”

“H-How do we get out of here?”

“God, what the fuck. What– What fucking year is it?!”

“It’s 2015! That’s the only year it can be! It’s not fucking 1995!”

“Doesn't fucking seem like it!”

Jeremy paced anxiously. “Ask that guy over there!”

Michael groaned. “Fine.” He got to his feet, striding over to a man with a mustache. 

Jeremy watched as the man turned toward Michael. He seemed a little put off. “I don’t have any money, kid,” he said to Michael. 

“No, Can you tell me the date?”

The man stared at him like he was insane. “August tenth?”

“Year?”

“Are you on drugs?” The man nearly stepped away, but first called out, “It’s 1995, kid.”

“Thanks.” Michael turned away, hurrying back over to Jeremy. He felt ill.

Jeremy stared at him in worry. “2015, yeah?”

“1995.”

“No.”

Michael grimaced. “Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“It _worked?!_ ”

Michael shrugged, face resigned. “Or it's a really bad trip.”

“A shared one?”

“Mayhaps.”

“I feel sick.” Jeremy finally sat down on the curb. “Where do we even go? What do we do? How did this happen? Rich was right?”

Michael groaned. “I don't know. I don't think our parents expect us home in 1995.” He grimaced. “How much money do we have on us? Any?”

“I don’t have anything! You have change from chili fries, right? Wait.” Jeremy paused. “Two questions. Are your parents even in America right now? And this is more of a statement, but whatever money we do have, we can’t use anything made after 1995.” 

Michael swore under his breath. “No, they aren't. And fuck. Think my American Express will work?”

“I really doubt it!” Jeremy groaned. “We need new clothes, too.”

Michael grunted, pulling off his hoodie and trying it around his waist. “There, now I fit in.”

Jeremy blinked. “Wow, damn, you’re right. 20th century chic.”

Michael snorted. “I try.”

“Looks effortless.”

“Uh huh.”

Jeremy looked down. “Do I look retro enough?”

Michael shrugged. “Lose the cardigan, probably.”

Jeremy frowned, but shuffled it off. “Now?”

Michael nodded. “Just tie it and it's probably fine.”

“Right,” Jeremy mumbled, tying the blue fabric as Michael had his hoodie. “What now?”

“I don't know. Rich didn't happen to tell you how to fix this, did he?”

“Something about a guy called Squip?”

Michael gave him a blank stare. “That's so incredibly not helpful.”

“Sorry I didn’t ask our bully more about his apocalyptic prophecy!”

Michael groaned. “Where are we supposed to go?!”

“I don’t know! I still feel like an idiot for believing it in the first place!” Jeremy sighed. “What was going on in 1995? Were people offering free rent to homeless teenagers?”

“Somehow I doubt it.” Michael paused. “I think it was way easier to find weed, though.”

“We are not wasting whatever money we have on weed, Michael.”

Michael tsked. “Damn.”

“This is serious! We don’t even know how to get back!” Jeremy groaned. “Y’know, we could try to live in a roller dome.”

Michael frowned. “We could try squatting in a house that's for sale?”

“Don’t they lock those?”

“Not always! And they're usually furnished and shit, right?”

“Have you ever gone house hunting? The most they have is a fake plant and plastic bread that the realtor takes out before you even move in.” Jeremy remembered that was the case when he and his dad had moved across town after his mother left. “Pretty sure nothing’s changed.”

Michael pouted. “You mean The Sims lied to me?”

“Big time, buddy.”

Michael huffed. “Then we can sleep on the floor. Anything is better than the street.”

Jeremy pouted. “Can I use you as a pillow?”

“Yeah, bud.”

“Yay.” Jeremy stood up. “We need to do _something_.”

“I know. Why are we here?”

“1995?”

“Yeah. What did Rich say?”

“Uh, evil overlord tries to take over in 2015 and so far, he succeeds. Rich said 1995 is when he gains power and I guess we’re here to stop that.”

“Right.” Michael sighed. “Did he say who it was? Or how to stop him?”

“I told you, I think the name’s Squip? I don’t know how to stop him. Or where he is. Or anything.”

“Great.” Michael sighed heavily. “Any idea how we get back?”

“Maybe it’s that Mountain Dew thing that guy was talking about?”

“Didn't he say not to do that?”

“Yeah, so maybe it makes the trip end?”

“Or it could strand us here forever.”

“Right. Any other ideas?”

Michael shrugged.

“That’s what I thought.”

“I'm too gay for this. Gays aren't meant to time travel.”

“Suck it up,” Jeremy said. 

“Rude.”

“I know. Now who’s alive that we know?” Jeremy asked. 

“Your dad!”

Jeremy’s expression flattened. “Yeah, but he’s with my mom still.”

Michael froze. “Oh. Right.”

“She doesn’t like...a lot of things. We could try to fly to the Philippines.”

Michael frowned. “What do you mean by 'a lot of things’?”

“She doesn’t like a lot of things.” Jeremy thought that was clear enough.

Michael sighed. “Well, Yeah. The Philippines is a no go, bud. Sorry.”

“Dammit. I’ll get you to take me someday.”

“Someday,” Michael agreed. “When we're old and married and shit.”

“Married?”

Michael coughed. “So, your parents?”

Jeremy hesitated. “Uh, right. What would they do? Offer us a room, maybe. Find the Squip guy? My dad can’t work a computer _now_ , much less when Windows ‘95 came out.”

“Maybe they'll be nice to us since we're obviously desperate.”

Jeremy bit his lip. “Yeah, maybe.” He was anxious about his mother. 

Michael paused. “Is your mom gonna hate me because I'm gay?” 

“And other things.”

“What?!”

“She’s xenophobic!”

Michael yelped. “Well fuck!”

Jeremy sighed. “My dad’s always been able to talk her down a little. Maybe he can help.”

“I hope so.” Michael frowned. “I'm kinda worried now.”

“You really didn’t know? Dude, I don’t want to get all emotional or anything, but my dad didn’t like her attitude toward my only friend—you—and that’s the first thing they really fought about.”

“Ah.” Michael looked down. “Right.” Guess getting her blessing was off the table.

Jeremy frowned. “Hey, it’s fine. My dad got out of a bad relationship and I got to keep you! It’s great!” Sometimes it didn’t feel so great. 

Michael nodded. “Right.” His fingers twitched, wanting to reach out to Jeremy. “Should we go?”

“I guess. I know where they live.”

Michael nodded. “Please don't let her kill me.”

“She won’t, buddy. I know how to handle her.”

Michael nodded. “Good. Thanks.”

\-----

Jeremy never thought he’d be back at his old house. It filled him with worry and dread, but he had to be strong for Michael. He knocked on the door. 

Michael hid behind him nervously. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“I already knocked, Mike!” Jeremy whispered. 

“I'm scared of your mom!”

“Me too!”

Michael yelped when the door opened, ducking behind Jeremy.

Jeremy hadn’t known what to expect, but he’d hoped his dad would answer. They weren’t so lucky. His eyes widened. 

“Mom–….ma mia! It’s h-hot outside!” He tried to save himself, but he’d already been humiliated. “Uh…”

Michael huffed, pinching Jeremy's hip for how bad that was.

Jeremy subtly whacked him. “H-Hello,” he tried. “Uh, sorry to bother you–”

The woman spoke up. “Are you selling something?”

“No?”

“...Buying?”

“No.”

“Campaigning?”

“Uh–”

“What are you doing at my house?”

Michael gulped. “Can we talk to your husband?”

“Why do you need to talk to–”

Jeremy interrupted her, unable to stop himself from blurting out the worst excuse anyone could think of. “We’re drafting him for the war!”

Michael groaned softly. “Jeremy, what the fuck,” he murmured.

Mrs. Heere scoffed. “There’s no war. Not one worth fighting anyways. Scam artists.” She moved to slam the door. 

Jeremy put his foot down. “Uh– This is a social experiment!” he lied. “Can we just see your husband? R-Real quick?”

She sighed, rolling her eyes. She stepped back from the door and called into the house. “There’s two scam artists here to see you!”

“Jeremy, what the fuck?” Michael asked as they waited for his dad.

Jeremy whacked him. “Shut up! You wanna do this?!”

Michael huffed, but remained quiet. 

“You know my dad. He’s kinda gullible. We get through to him, he can help us.”

Michael nodded, still hiding behind him. 

Jeremy sighed. “He won’t hurt you, Mike. Mom’s already gone.”

“Protect me with your twink arms.”

“Yeah, sure. I will.”

“...Love me with your twink arms.”

“Excuse me?”

Michael coughed. 

“...Maybe later.” Michael didn’t get to respond as the door swung open again. 

Mr. Heere eyed the boys warily. “Yes?”

Jeremy’s eyes lit up. Finally someone they could trust. “Hi!” He decided to play it down. “Uh, hi. Our...parents...kicked us out?” Where were all these contradicting stories coming from?

“Your… parents? You two are brothers?”

“Yyyyy…..” Jeremy looked at Michael. “...Yes?”

Michael gave him a flat look. 

Jeremy grimaced and mouthed ‘Sorry’. 

Mr. Heere nodded. “Right,” he seemed confused.

“I’m...adopted?” Jeremy tried. 

“We need a place to stay!” Michael cut in. “Just for like a night. We don't have any money or anything.”

Mr. Heere blinked again, but seemed thoughtful. “How do I know you aren't some thieves?”

“Uh. Pinky promise?” Jeremy held out his hand. 

Mr. Heere seemed hesitant.

Jeremy gulped. “W-We can teach you how to use the internet!”

“Really!? The damned thing is so confusing!”

Jeremy nodded. “We can do that!”

“And you swear you won't pull anything illegal?”

Jeremy nodded again, violently. 

Mr. Heere sighed. “Fine. You two seem like some decent young men. You can stay, I suppose.”

Jeremy smiled. “Really?!”

“Sure. Just… try not to bother the wife too much.”

Jeremy grimaced. “R-Right, of course.”

“You lads can stay upstairs in the extra bedroom.”

“Extra bedroom?” Jeremy asked. That was his room.

“Yeah. It's up the stairs to the left.”

Jeremy lit up again. “Thank you! Sir.”

He nodded. “Uh. I guess.. I’ll call you down for dinner?”

“Dinner?” Jeremy hadn’t expected that. 

“You said you had no money. I assume that means you boys don't have any food, either.” Mr. Heere quirked an eyebrow.

“W-We don't want to be that much of an inconvenience…”

Michael pinched Jeremy again. “We have nothing, Jeremy.”

Jeremy jolted. “Dinner would be nice of you, thank you, sir.”

Michael nodded. “Thank you,” he added.

Jeremy gave another smile, one he knew usually got his dad smiling too. 

Mr. Heere smiled back. “C’mon, I’ll show you the room.” 

Jeremy nodded and grabbed Michael's arm to tug him along. The hard part was acting like he didn't recognize the house at all. 

Mr. Heere led them up the stairs, pushing the door to the room open. “I'm afraid you'll have to share the bed, but as brothers it should be fine.” He clapped a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, giving him a smile. “You two get settled in while I go tell my wife.”

Jeremy couldn't help his sparkling eyes. It was good to see his dad so charitable. “Yes sir,” he agreed. 

He shuffled out of the room, pulling the door closed. Michael let out a heavy sigh. “Brothers?”

“At least my mom won't know you're gay!”

Michael jolted. “Damn, she will if you say it any louder!”

“Sorry! Just- It was the best bet. We don't want my parents to _actually_ kick us out.”

“Right.” Michael looked over at the bed. It was a twin size. “Small bed.” Good spooning material.

“Yeah. I think this was the bed I used after I was too big for a crib.” Jeremy paused. “This is really trippy.”

“Yeah, I can't imagine.”

“Hey,” Jeremy said, pointing to the wall. “My dad said I made that hole when I was really little!”

Michael snorted. “Oh?”

“He lied to me!”

Michael laughed. “Classic Mr. Heere.”

“I shouldn't be surprised.”

Michael pulled Jeremy over to the bed. “This is wild.”

“I know. I'm trying not to freak.”

“What do we do?”

“For now? Eat my parents’ food and sleep.”

“I guess.” Michael fell over, dropping his head into Jeremy's lap.

Jeremy mindlessly pet Michael's hair. “I hope they have chicken nuggets.”

Michael chuckled. “Do you think your mom is gonna spit in it?”

“Possibly. She's... something.”

“Man.” Michael sighed. 

“Anyway. My dad's an idiot.”

“Yeah,” Michael chuckled. “He really shouldn't have let us in.”

“Just for helping him learn the internet, too.”

“He's not great.”

“I love him, he's doing his best. I guess. Sometimes it doesn't feel like it.”

Michael smiled up at Jeremy. “Yeah, he's trying.” 

“Yeah. I think he is.” Jeremy smiled back at him.

“You're really pretty, you know? Even in 1995.”

“I haven't changed since 2015, buddy.”

Michael shrugged. “Been pretty the whole time.”

“You know you're talking to me, right? Jeremy?”

“Uh huh. I'm aware.”

“Okay, Mike.”

“Don't 'okay, Mike’ me. It's true.”

Jeremy sighed, but didn’t stop petting Michael’s hair. “Sorry.”

Michael hummed, eyes falling closed. 

“Hey,” Jeremy chastised. “Don’t sleep through dinner.”

Michael tsked, not opening his eyes. “I'm tired, and you promised a nap earlier.”

“But I’m hungry!”

“It's not even dinner time yet!”

“But you’ll sleep for days!”

Michael scoffed. “I will not!”

“You can and you will.”

“I could, but I won't!”

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

Jeremy sighed. “Fine. Nap.”

“You too?”

“Yeah, why not?” Jeremy leaned back. 

Michael grinned, cuddling up to Jeremy's side. “My glasses,” he grimaced as they pressed into his face uncomfortably.

Jeremy took them and put them on the floor. “If we miss dinner I’m suing.”

“Fine,” Michael snorted. “Bring on the lawsuit.”

“Rude!”

Michael chuckled, burying his face in Jeremy's chest. “'Night.”

Jeremy hummed. “Yeah. Night.”

\----------

“Boys! Dinner!”

Jeremy jolted awake. “Michael!”

Michael groaned. “Five more minutes.”

“Wake the hell up or my dad’ll have the last bite of food halfway down his throat by the time we get down there and you know it.”

“Jesus, okay,” Michael grumbled, sitting up.

Jeremy smiled, yawning. “It’s just like elementary school, huh?”

Michael nodded, rubbing his eyes. “Kinda. Glasses?”

Jeremy leaned over and grabbed them, handing them to Michael. “Yeah except now it’s 1995 and we’re brothers.”

Michael scoffed. “We're so not brothers,” he laughed. “But good try.”

“Hey, at least I said I was the adopted one.”

Michael shrugged. “Dinner with your mom?”

“Should be fine.” Maybe. 

“Great.” Michael sighed, getting to his feet. “Reassuring.”

Jeremy frowned. “Hey, I’m just as upset about it as you are. I don’t really want to be talking to her right now. But it’ll be fine. My dad’s got our backs.”

Michael frowned. “The backs of two homeless strangers that he has no reason to defend?”

“Ah, you forget our deal.” Jeremy winked. “We’re teaching him the internet.”

“Right,” Michael laughed softly. “We should go down.”

“I’ll race ya.”

Michael's eyes narrowed in challenge. “Winner gets what?”

“The chair that’s not next to my mom?”

“Deal.” Michael was sprinting out of the room.

Jeremy grinned and chased after him. 

\------

Jeremy lugged a sleepy Michael up the stairs. “Thanks again, uh, Mr. Heere,” he called. “Very generous of you.”

Michael hummed. “Thank you!”

Once they were upstairs, Jeremy sighed. “That wasn’t as bad as I expected.”

Michael nodded. “She only swore at me once!”

“I was expecting five at least!”

“Exactly!”

“Glow up!”

Michael laughed, falling onto the bed. “Right?”

“I hope you know how to use old computers,” Jeremy said, yawning. “I don’t.”

“I know you don't.” Michael snorted. “I do.”

“Oh thank god!”

“Bold of you to assume, though.”

“You’re more of a techie than I am!”

“It's windows 95. It's not that hard.”

“That’s old.”

“You're old.”

“No I’m not,” Jeremy complained. 

Michael shrugged.

“Go to sleep, old man.”

“No,” Michael pouted.

“Yes. Sleep. Saving world tomorrow.”

Michael tsked. “But I already napped!”

“Then nap again for all of the night time.”

“No.” Michael pouted again. “You can't make me.”

Jeremy sighed. “I’m going to sleep whether you do or not.”

“No!” Michael whined. “Jeremy!”

“Too late.” Jeremy made snoring sounds. 

Michael yelped, shoving Jeremy's shoulder. “Jerm!”

Jeremy snored louder, his eyes closed tightly. 

“Jeremy, quit it!”

“I’m asleep!”

“Well, wake up!”

“No!”

“Yes! Or I’ll k- kiss you?”

“That’s the best you’ve got?” Jeremy teased. 

Michael scoffed. “What do you mean 'best I've got’?! I'll make out with you!”

“That’s it?” Jeremy asked with a fake yawn. 

Michael pouted, eyes narrowing. “Don't test me, Heere. I'll do it!”

“Will you?”

“Yes!”

“You’re not bold enough.”

Michael scoffed. He grabbed Jeremy by the collar, yanking him forward into a kiss.

Jeremy yelped, unsure what to do. He really hadn’t expected Michael to act on his threat. 

Michael's eyes widened and he stiffened, realizing what he did. He pulled away quickly. “I'm sorry!”

Jeremy’s mouth was agape, and it took a while for him to move. “Uh– No, d-don’t apologize, you said you’d do it, I-I just didn’t believe you.”

Michael shook his head. “I shouldn't have– fuck, I'm sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry!”

“B-But- I took advantage of you!”

“No you didn’t!”

“I did!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

Jeremy groaned in annoyance, grabbed Michael’s shirt, and pulled him into another kiss. 

Michael squeaked against Jeremy's lips, but quickly melted into it. 

Jeremy didn’t let up. He kept kissing Michael roughly. 

Michael whined softly into the kiss, pressing back but remaining pliant beneath him. 

Jeremy almost deepened it, but pulled away before he could. “There,” he said, voice low. “We’re even.”

Michael panted slightly. “Please kiss me again.”

Jeremy contemplated pretending to be asleep again, but by the time he’d finished that thought, his lips were on Michael’s again. 

Michael's hand tangled in Jeremy's hair, holding him close. He opened his mouth under Jeremy's, tilting his head for a better angle.

This time, Jeremy did deepen it. His tongue swiped Michael’s lip and his hands found Michael’s sides. 

Michael pressed harder into Jeremy, welcoming his tongue. 

Jeremy grunted against Michael, pulling him down to lay horizontally on the bed. 

Michael moved with him willingly, his free hand moving up to Jeremy's shoulder, pulling him closer.

Jeremy didn’t stop until their bodies were flush together. Michael was warm, and Jeremy liked the feeling. 

Michael's hand slipped down to rest at Jeremy's waist as he tugged lightly on his hair.

Jeremy grunted again, his hand moving from Michael’s side to the back of his head. 

Michael grunted slightly, pulling away from the kiss. “Wait,” he panted. “I– I need to- We-” he huffed. “I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings.”

Jeremy stared at him, breathing hard. “Wh-What?”

Michael blushed, heart pounding. “I like you.”

“ _Like_ like?”

Michael nodded.

Jeremy gulped. “Thanks,” he said awkwardly. 

Michael laughed nervously. “Thanks?”

“W-Well, it’s flattering, I-I mean, I’m not gonna be upset about it.”

Michael felt slightly ill. “B-But you don't feel the same?”

Jeremy took a breath. “I-I can’t lie to you. Kissing you was really good.”

Michael smiled slightly. “Yeah. But you know that's not the same.”

“I-I know. I think...I think there’s s-something. B-But I’m not sure. A-Are you mad at me?”

“No,” Michael shook his head. “Of course not. You can take as long as you need to figure this out, buddy. I understand.” Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy finally smiled a little. “Good thing I never gave Christine that letter.”

Michael laughed. “Yeah.” He bit his lip. “Kiss me?”

Jeremy pressed his lips to Michael’s, but only for a moment. “Will you let me sleep _now_?”

Michael hummed, kissing him sweetly. “Just a little longer, please?” His fingers twisted into the fabric of Jeremy's shirt. “I've wanted this for so long.”

Jeremy hummed the same note. “Okay, Micah.”

Michael pulled him close, pressing their chests together. 

Jeremy felt small against Michael, but protected. He wanted the feeling to stay. 

“I like the way you feel, like this,” Michael blushed. “Is that weird?”

Jeremy shook his head. “S’not weird at all.”

“Okay,” Michael smiled. He kissed him softly. 

Jeremy smiled, his eyes closed. “I’m sleepy.”

Michael nodded, breathing in Jeremy's scent. “Me too. We can sleep now.”

“One step ahead of you,” Jeremy said, yawning. 

“G’night, Jerm.”


	2. Chapter 2

Michael jolted awake. “Fuck, we’re late for school!”

Jeremy groaned. “We can miss first period,” he mumbled, yawning. “Five more minutes.”

Michael blinked, looking around. “Uh, Jere?”

Jeremy turned over, back toward Michael. “I said five minutes.”

“Jeremy!”

“Five minutes Michael!”

“It’s the fucking Nineties!”

“Then don’t wear your hoodie today,” Jeremy mumbled again, thinking Michael meant the temperature outside. 

“Wake up!”

Jeremy slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What?”

“Look around you!”

Jeremy blinked and did as he was told. “Wait...I don’t live here anymore.”

“Oh my god.”

“What’s going on?!”

“It’s the fucking Nineties!”

“Like the decade?!”

“Yes!”

“Wait, shit!”

“Yeah!”

“No, I mean you woke me up early for nothing! We don’t have school!”

“God damn it, you’re right.”

“My five minutes could have been an hour!” Jeremy complained. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Shouldn't we be figuring out how to go home?”

“ _Or_ how to save the world,” Jeremy added. 

“Either works!”

“Saving the world please!”

“You still have to get up!”

“Goddammit.”

Michael laughed.

“I don’t wanna face my mom, Michael,” Jeremy whined.

Michael sighed. “Me neither, bud.”

“But I also want food.”

“God, me too.”

Jeremy groaned. “Think we can steal some?”

“That seems rude.”

“It’s technically my house, right?”

Michael tsked. “Not yet!”

“I exist!” Jeremy argued. “As a twinkle in my father’s imagination!”

“Right.”

Jeremy sighed. “But you’re right. Either we be civil and face my parents, or sneak out and possibly die.”

Michael paused to consider those options.

“Oh, facing my parents also could end in death by the way.”

“Leaning towards climbing out of the window.”

“Really?”

“Your mom is scary!”

“I know that! But if we leave, we have nothing!”

Michael sighed. “You’re right.”

“Your call,” Jeremy said. 

“We’ll go downstairs,” Michael groaned. “But can you at least kiss me first?”

“Uh, duh.” Jeremy leaned over for it. 

Michael met him half way, eyes falling closed.

Jeremy pressed against him hard. 

Michael's hand came up to Jeremy’s cheek as he pressed back just as hard.

Jeremy moved them so he was hovering over Michael. 

Michael hummed softly against the kiss.

Jeremy shivered, pulling the thin blanket up over them as the AC kicked on. 

Michael paid it no mind, tilting his head for a better angle.

Jeremy let out a soft noise, and failed to realize the doorknob was shaking. 

Unfortunately, Michael was so distracted by trying to draw even more noises from Jeremy, he didn’t notice either.

Michael’s plan worked—Jeremy let out more little sounds—but at a cost. The door opened, Jeremy’s mother stepping inside. 

Jeremy’s mother practically screamed.

Jeremy blearily raised his head and looked over, instantly falling off the bed in shock. “Oh my god–”

Michael sat up quickly, eyes wide. “Mrs. Heere, hi!”

She shrieked. “Oh my god!”

Jeremy panicked. “We were wrestling!”

“What?!”

Michael shot him a look. 

“Brothers do that!” Jeremy hissed. 

Michael punched his arm. 

Jeremy slapped him back. “Anyway–”

His mother’s eye twitched. “Wrestling?”

Jeremy nodded. 

“That’s sure as hell not what it looked like!”

Jeremy was growing tired of this already. “Looks can be deceiving!”

She eyed the pair of them suspiciously.

He offered her a plastic smile. 

She huffed, turning on her heel and striding away.

Jeremy sighed in relief. 

Michael punched him in the arm again.

“Hey! She left, didn’t she?!”

“Wrestling!”

“What else could I have said?!”

“She think we’re gay incest people!”

Jeremy blinked. “Do you think this is why she gave me a talk about incest once?”

“Oh my god!”

“It’s not my fault! I thought no one would come in! I just wanted to make out!”

Michael buried his face in his hands. “Jesus.”

“I’m sorry, Mike!” Jeremy exclaimed. 

“We should really go,” Michael sighed. “Making out here obviously isn't working.”

“Where would you prefer to make out?” 

“In a ditch, I guess.”

“Hot,” Jeremy deadpanned. 

“Thanks, I try.”

“We need a plan.”

“Yes.”

“So make one!”

“You make one! This is your deal!”

“This is a joint deal, Michael!”

“I don’t know what’s going on!”

“Me neither!”

Michael groaned.

“Are you really that mad at me?” Jeremy asked, voice quiet. 

“I’m not mad,” Michael frowned. “I think I’m just embarrassed that your mom caught us.”

“It’ll be fine. I mean, I’ve already had the punishment, technically.” Jeremy tried to laugh. 

Michael snorted. “That’s true. Remember when you told me she said she would never have another kid, ‘just in case’?”

“Oh my god! You’re right! I stopped the Heere bloodline! Well, we did. Just now.” Jeremy blinked. “Damn. That’s kinda trippy.”

Michael nodded. “I disagree about stopping the bloodline, though. Well, actually, maybe not. Does it count as the bloodline continuing if you adopt?”

“I didn’t think so. It’s still not your blood, right?”

“Hm.” Michael hummed thoughtfully.

“But it’s trippy, isn’t it?”

“Definitely.”

“Do you think we’ve caused anything else?” Jeremy asked. 

“Probably.”

“What?!” Jeremy shrieked. “What if we’re why my mom left?!”

“What?! Jeremy, No!”

“I mean, I know it sounds crazy, but– I always knew I was why she decided to leave!”

“Jeremy, that’s not true!” Michael quickly pulled Jeremy back up next to him.

Jeremy resisted. “Mike, I’m not trying to get pity or whatever, I’m not that upset. Just– I dunno, maybe this is what set her off.”

“No, look, that doesn’t add up. She named you Jeremy, so obviously you didn’t upset her too bad if she used your name. Anyway, she doesn't leave till like, highschool!”

“Let me be irrational!” Jeremy shouted. “Wait.” He paused. “What if I’m named...after myself?”

Michael laughed. “I know, right?”

“That’s so freaky!”

“Kinda cool, though.”

“I mean, yeah,” Jeremy said. “Obviously it’s cool. But chilling.”

“A cool chilling.” Michael prompted, smiling.

“Yeah, but still!”

Michael leaned over and quickly pecked his lips. “We should go.”

“Window?” Jeremy asked. 

“No, Jere.”

“Damn. No adventure for us.”

“Possible adventure.”

“Possible future lecture from my mom.”

“Yes.”

“Great.”

Michael gave him a smile.

Jeremy shot back a sarcastic one. 

Michael kissed him again. “Cheer up. It might be fun.”

“I hope so,” Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael climbed out of bed, stretching his back out.

“Youch. Sounds painful.”

“I’ll show you painful,” he muttered idly, not paying attention.

“Y— What?”

Michael snorted. “I dunno.”

“I mean– Maybe later?” Jeremy gave him an embarrassing wink.

Michael grinned, chuckling. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Please hold me.”

“God, I would. But we gotta go.”

“Ugh. I know. Come on.” Jeremy opened the door. 

Michael hummed, following directions.

Jeremy led him down the stairs. 

Michael did his best to be as quiet as possible.

Jeremy made it to the front door, hoping they could escape without incident. 

Mr. Heere popped his head out from around the corner. “Ah! Boys! Going somewhere? You still owe me a computer lesson, remember?”

“Shit,” Jeremy muttered. He turned around. “Oh! Right! Uh, and where’s your computer then, sir?”

Mr. Heere straightened up, smiling. “In the office. C’mon, I’ll show you.”

Jeremy turned back to mouth ‘fuck’ at Michael before following his father. 

Michael nodded before pointing to himself and then Jeremy, giving him an ‘OK’ sign and a wink.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, but kept moving toward the office. 

Michael followed, laughing to himself. 

Mr. Heere lead the pair to a modest office with an old desk which held a practically antique computer. Well, antique for them, anyway. “Here she is!”

Jeremy couldn’t help himself. “Jeez, it’s so vintage.”

Michael punched his arm.

“Uh–” Jeremy coughed. “Woah!” he corrected. “Must have been so expensive! How cool!”

Mr. Heere sat down. “Yeah, but I have no idea how to use the damn thing!”

“Well,” Jeremy started. “Plug it in?”

Mr. Heere hummed. “I already got that far.”

“Oh. Power button?”

Mr. Heere clicked it on.

Jeremy blinked. “Now wait for it to sing to you the sounds of Windows ‘95.”

Michael laughed. 

Jeremy elbowed him. 

The booting up noise sounded, and Mr. Heere nodded. “She sang.”

Jeremy wasn’t 100% sure what to do next. “Yes she did.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Log in.”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, log in.”

Mr. Heere did as instructed. “Now how do I internet?”

“That’s a good question.” Jeremy scanned the desktop. “Click on internet?”

“Which one is that?”

“It should look like a big E?” Jeremy was thinking of Internet Explorer. 

Mr. Heere found it, clicking it. “Now what?”  
“Well, now you click on the text box.”

“Okay.” He did that.

“Now just type in Po--”

Mr. Heere looked at him. “Type in what?”

“Uh…” Jeremy took a deep breath. “Whatever you want?”

His father blinked, typing in ‘Whatever I want’. He grinned, looking up at the boys.

Michael laughed.

Jeremy was used to his dad’s jokes. “You know what I meant.”

He hummed. “So I type in what I want and it gives it to me?”

Jeremy nodded. “If it exists. Type in, uh,” he tried to think—what would be there in 1995? “YouTube?”

Mr. Heere typed it in. No results.

Jeremy blinked. Shit. Must have been early on the YouTube craze. “Uh, see? Doesn’t exist!”

“Great.”

“Just showing you that some things aren’t on there!”

“Thank you?”

Jeremy backed away. “Yes.” 

Michael hummed. “I think you get the idea.” 

Mr. Heere nodded, giving them a thumbs up.

Jeremy smiled. “Anyway…”

Michael grunted. “We’re gonna go?”

“See ya?” Jeremy offered. 

Mr. Heere hummed. “Come back anytime!”

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks,” he said. 

Mr. Heere nodded, smiling back.

Jeremy shoved Michael out. 

Once they were out, Michael shot him a look. “Were you going to tell him to look up PornHub?”

“Michael, shut your whore mouth,” Jeremy shot at him. 

Michael laughed. “You fucking were!”

“Shut up!” Jeremy whacked him. 

Michael cackled.

“I hate you!”

Michael pouted. 

Jeremy frowned. “I don’t really.”

Michael smiled. “Thank you.”

“But right now I do.”

“No!” Michael whined.

“Oops!”

Michael just rolled his eyes. “Where are we going?”

“Who the fuck knows.”

“Great.”

Jeremy gave him a big sarcastic smile. 

Michael sighed heavily. “This is hard.”

“I know,” Jeremy groaned. 

Michael shot Jeremy a pout. “Nowhere to freely make out.”

“There could be if we tried hard enough.”

“Oh?” Michael laughed.

Jeremy shrugged. “Yeah?”

“As fun as that would be, we really should be figuring this out.”

“Yeah, I’m just trying to avoid panicking about this as long as I can.”

Michael hummed. “I’m here if you need me.”

“Dude, I always need you,” Jeremy said. 

“Aw, bro, that’s so sweet.”

“I’m the sweetest,” Jeremy replied, winking. Then he paused. “Except you. You’re sweeter.”

Michael laughed. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Except that we don’t know what we’re doing.”

“That’s a fairly sizable problem, buddy.”

“It can be.”

Michael sighed. “Lets go sit under a tree or some shit while we figure this out.”

Jeremy shrugged. “I’m down for that.”

“Great.”


End file.
